


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just Sam & Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean was sitting outside in the hood of his car, staring at the stars. Him and Sam were in another state, another motel, another case. Sam was in the room, staring at the ceiling, the tv was off. He decided he would talk to Dean. He walked outside. Dean heard, but knew it was him. Sam walked over to the car. “Can I?” Dean nodded his head toward the empty spot next to him. Dean’s right arm was hanging off the side of the car with a bottle of jack in his hand. He passed it to Sam. Sam took a big drink. He felt the fire settle in his throat. “You okay man?” Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah dude, I’m fine.” Sam didn’t believe him, but he let it go. He took another big drink then passed it to Dean. They did that for a while before the bottle was empty. Dean turned to Sam. He touched Sam’s cheek. “Uh, Dean?” “You know I love you right Sammy?” 

“Yeah Dean, I know. What’s with you?” “Sammy, I love you.” Dean leaned over and kissed Sam, biting on his lower lip. “Dean, what’s going on? Talk to me!” “Sam, I almost lost you tonight. That thing almost got you. I can’t lose you Sam, I just can’t.” “Okay okay, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.” Sam leaned into the kiss he broke. He griped Dean’s hair tightly, moaning into his mouth. “Sammy, let’s go inside.” 

They began walking and Dean gripped Sam’s hand tightly. When they got in the room Dean pushed Sam against the wall. He started kissing Sam along his jaw, the moving down to bite his neck. It was hard enough to draw blood. He ran his tongue all the way up Sam’s neck drinking all the blood. Sam moaned into response. Dean ripped Sam’s shirt in half. He worked his way down, kissing Sam’s stomach. He yanked Sam’s pants and boxers down and lifted him up. Dean freed his aching shaft. Sam’s breath hitched. He was kind of scared. “Sammy, you okay? You want to?” 

Sam only nodded his head. Dean’s touch had made him melt, and forget he had a voice at all. That is until Dean entered him with no warning, or lube. Sam snapped back, screaming mostly from pain. Dean stopped where he was. Where he happened to be was ALL the way inside Sam. “Dean it hurts, you have to distract me.” Dean started kissing Sam, biting his lip. He started to move inside Sam. “God, Dean, don’t stop.” Dean started moving faster, and thrusting harder. Sam’s back was hitting the wall, leaving bruises and scratches. Sam’s arms were wrapped around Dean’s waist, scratching up his back. Dean thrust in harder, he growled as he bit Sam’s neck. Sam’s back caught a nail sticking out of the wall. He didn’t even notice. 

A few more thrust and Dean was coming inside Sam. He started jerking Sam. Not long after, Sam was coming on their stomachs. Dean didn’t remove himself from Sam as he walked over to the bed, with Sam in his arms. He laid Sam on the bed, then he laid next to Sam. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. They were both panting. “Dean?” “Yeah Sammy?” 

“Wow.”

“I love you Dean.” “I love you too Sam.”

“Dean, is this going to be a one time thing? Or..?” 

“No Sammy, not if you don’t want it to be.”

“No I don’t. I’ve wanted that for a really long time.” 

“Good. I don’t think I can go more than two days without touching you now.” 

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Longer than me.” 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
